Life is a Double-Edged Sword
by Waruitenshi
Summary: Sequel to "On the Razor's Edge". "Alastair…" He breathed almost inaudibly; recognizing that he had just been licked like a piece of candy being tasted before it was devoured. The sultry rumble of a chortle right beside his cheek clarified his assumption. "Hello Dean. Welcome home." The demon teased smoothly, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Did you miss me?" Alastair/Dean Slash/Yaoi


**Summary: Sequel to "On the Razor's Edge". "Alastair…" He breathed almost inaudibly; recognizing that he had just been licked like a piece of candy being tasted before it was devoured. The sultry rumble of a chortle right beside his cheek clarified his assumption. "Hello Dean. Welcome _home_." The demon teased smoothly, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Did you miss me?" Alastair/Dean. Slash/Yaoi. One-Shot.**

**Alastair/Dean. Slash/Yaoi. More Details Inside.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural! If I DID, things would have been a LOT different. XD**

**Pairing(s): Alastair/Dean.**

**Author's Note(s): So this is the sequel and final piece of my "Two Sides Same Knife" series. I picked the titles I did for this series because I felt they fit the fics and the situations within them. :3 **

**Took me a while to finish this one, but I've been preoccupied LOL. Hope everyone enjoys my little sum up of everything that happens. If not, ah well, I wrote out one of the outcomes I thought might happen. Plus, it's just in time for the spooky Halloween season! Boo-yah!**

**Special note about Sam at the end of the fic. So no worries.**

**Dean says "Alas" like a person says the name "Alice" because it's a play on Alice in Wonderland, plus he likes saying the demons name all girly to tease him. XD That's part of how they play. **

* * *

**"Life is a Double-Edged Sword"**

* * *

Green eyes slowly and groggily blinked open. Dean wondered why it wasn't very bright, but at the same time was glad for it. His mind was scrambling to remember where he was and how he got there.

When he took a deep breath and felt how the heavy air clung to and clawed at his throat and lungs, and how comforting it was; like the feeling he'd get at remembering the smell of his old house when his mom baked a fresh pie, he didn't really think anything of it.

It didn't occur to him how the air was dusted with the familiar and _intoxicating_ scent of sulfur and suffering that a certain master torturer possessed, nor the mingling smells of sizzling flesh, blood and metal, or the vicious and almost smoke-like texture to it that he'd originally found hard to swallow when Dean first tried to breath it in.

The alarms started to go off however, when he went to rub his eyes and felt his wrists were being restrained by all too familiar metal shackles, that jangled and softly clinked the chains secured to it when he tried to pull at them; the panic seeping into him like a damp chill on a cold, rainy day.

The room was dimly lit and shadows were cast everywhere; seeming to shift and move as if they were alive as the lights flickered ominously. In a far corner he could make out a desk with hand written and leather bound ledgers stacked all neatly in a row on the shelf above it, and an open one on the desk that had the elegant yet sharp writing on part of the page of the very one whom the room belonged to.

Dean _knew_ this room. He knew those ledgers were handwritten and not simply books like others thought, because Dean had been given the honor and pleasure of reading them. Had been taught how to read the ancient and long forgotten language they were written in, and remembered how proud he felt for having learned it when praised and told by his teacher just how few beings knew it anymore. Or even cared to. And how quickly the hunter had taken to it as he had the knife…

Dread mingled with the panic; making a bitter taste fill his mouth as his stomach churned and knotted with uncertainty. A torrent of thoughts at what was going to happen to him in his current predicament flooded his mind.

The master torturer really _did_ love it when his apprentice began freaking out. It was adorable really. He could smell the fear dripping off of him, and decided to have himself a taste.

Dean would've jumped clean out of his skin, had he not been bound on the rack when he felt something hot and slick glide across his cheek.

"Alastair…" He breathed almost inaudibly; recognizing that he had just been licked like a piece of candy being tasted before it was devoured. The sultry rumble of a chortle right beside his cheek clarified his assumption.

"Hello Dean. Welcome _home_." The demon teased smoothly, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you miss me?" Figures, the demon could do whatever he wanted in Hell. Be visible, invisible, whatever. Wasn't the first time. And Dean just had to deal with it.

"Screw you Alas…" He heard the other chuckle again.

"Ooooh, you'll be begging me to by the time I'm done with you, if memory serves me right. And, hmn, I _know_ it does, Dean. Just like I _knew _you'd end up down here with me again." The brunette clenched his jaw; not sure if he didn't know how to respond to that bittersweet bit of truth or if he was simply too scared to.

Another lick, longer and slower this time to savor it; tracing along his jaw and stopping just before his earlobe where the demon purred to him. "_Mmmn_… Your fear… it's like the _finest _honeyed wine. Just like I remembered it." Dean shuddered, but it certainly wasn't with disgust like he knew it should've been.

Sharp teeth took the tender lobe between them and nibbled like a dog on its favorite chew toy, before giving a harsh bite that drew a yelp from the bemused brunette; his body tensing.

He was caught between the urge to slug Alastair and lewdly beg for more. The demon smirked at this, and was glad to see that at least there'd be a bit of a challenge to get his boy back. Dean had _never_ been one to disappoint him.

Not that he hadn't fully intended to punish him for being such a naughty student anyway. "Dean, Dean, _Dean_… You've been away sooo _long_. How does it feel to be back, hmm?" The cool, feather light touch of fingers ghosted over Dean's chest and made him gasp sharply.

"Like coming _home_ after a lengthy and trying trip?" The fingers continued on their agonizingly unhurried journey downward.

"Do you still have that _excruciating_ black hole in your soul?" Spindly fingers splayed out across the taut stomach, and he heard his boys breath hitch and saw how Dean's body flushed and _longed_ to respond to his touch. But Dean merely hardened his glare and remained silent as a statue in spite of the fact that he couldn't see the demon to direct the look at him.

"Hmn, you can't hide it from _me_, Dean…" Green orbs widened as he became very aware of the warm, moist breath creeping over his lips; making him swallow hard. Trapped between wanting to lean back away from it or close the distance, but finding himself frozen in place.

"I know it doesn't pain you now. 'Cause I know you better than _anyone_. Forty fascinating years sorta does that you know." The adroit digits applied pressure to the brunettes abdomen; clutching it possessively in the exact spot that Dean always felt that heart wrenching numbness. Both knowing that the demon was right and that the hunter felt whole again.

Before his mind even registered it, Dean arched forward into the others _oh so inviting _touch; his eyes closing as the ability to think had been temporarily rendered from him. The hunter could feel the unseen triumphant smirk spreading across the others ruggedly handsome features, but in that moment he found he really didn't mind.

He needed this… this _closeness_. To feel like he belonged and free to do as he pleased. All he had to do was let Alastair guide and teach him in the art of torture, and all he wanted to offer the boy, and Dean could do whatever he wanted. And no one told him it was wrong or even gave him any inkling that they thought so. But the best part was that he didn't even care of they did.

Yet, at the same time, he still felt angry from Alastair's admittance of having tortured both him and his father to help break the first seal. It was a horrible feeling to have for someone already so guilt ridden as Dean Winchester; to have been the one who started the freakin' apocalypse.

And all because he had fallen for a demon… And yes, he had known for quite a while what he felt for Alastair, and that he did still feel it in spite of everything that had happened. Dean knew by now that on some level, back when he was beginning to want to give in to Alastair's offer, that that's probably when his feelings started.

They had simply been hard to discern in his breaking state. But once he was off the rack and able to think more clearly, and learn that Alastair wasn't as bad as everyone thought, Dean was able to better accept his feelings. And the demon even helped.

What they felt for each other, what their relationship was to them; it wasn't something they needed to discuss like some cheesy chick flick. They had an unyielding, albeit twisted bond, and their actions spoke louder than words ever could. Dean understood how the torturer expressed his love by what he did, and how it was spoken clearly every time he _purred _the brunettes name.

"Alastair…" Dean uttered breathlessly, and in a stern way that made those fingers on his abdomen give a slight twitch out of curiosity.

"Present." It was simple and spoken smirkingly, but the brunette knew the demon was waiting for him to continue.

"Did you know?" The hunters voice was gruff as usual, but strained with a well of emotions he didn't even want to try fathoming right then. There was a brief pause, but then Alastair materialized before him. Dean could see the demon now, and took note of the unreadable look Alastair wore.

"About why Lilith had me trying to break you? Yes. But you _know that_, Dean." The demons eyebrow rose and his head cocked slightly to the side. "I recall very _vividly_ how you learned to like my, hmn, _skills_. No one, not even Lilith expected you to take up the knife for the reasons you did." Alastair's tone held an air of smugness to it.

Dean eyed him suspiciously. "But let me guess… you did, right? You, the great and powerful Al, figured out I was going to end up giving in to satisfy my own sick needs, huh?" The skeptical attitude was not very appreciated. It made those icy eyes narrow dangerously for less than a second.

"Now, now, Deano. No need to be _rude_." His fingernails ever so slowly began digging into the flesh of Dean's stomach where he held it; using his powers to make them into razor sharp claws. His lovely captives breath caught in his throat as he threw his head back and then bowed it; biting his lip to stubbornly keep from crying out.

"When I first saw you, I knew you had potential. Knew there was something _special_ about you. You and I, my _darling boy_, were **fated **from the start." That clawed hand turned and cut a circular pattern into the skin; just above the layer of muscle.

"Fate… must be… a real bitch then…!" Dean ground out, as tears of pain threatened to pool at the corners of his eyes. He tried to blink them back, but they began to trickle down his face. Alastair could always make Dean hurt the way he wanted to, when he wanted him to.

"Hmn, you have no idea." The demon chortled knowingly; leaning in to wipe the tears away with his tongue. The _exquisite_ tang of suffering tainting each drop. "But regardless of how our relationship started out as just us being enemies, for no real reason other than our species unfortunate histories, we became _soooo_ much more than any master and apprentice could ever be."

There was that mind blowing sincerity again. And as Alastair moved in and stared right into his eyes with those piercing blues and asked "Don't you think so, Dean?", he knew it wasn't really Alastair who he'd been so angry with. The demon took notice of this too.

"Why are you so angry? Is it at yourself for breaking the first seal? I suppose I can see why, but it wasn't like you had any inkling, dear boy. If there's anybody I'd blame, it'd be those antagonistically aggravating angels. They started all of this you know." Alastair told him in a calm yet acidic tone.

"What are you talking about? The angels are trying to stop Lilith!" The boys angry, confused words made the demon regard him like one would a small, bright child who had just said something profoundly stupid.

"Really Dean, I never thought you were _this_ naive…" Alastair couldn't help feeling that something wasn't quite right.

He firmly grasped Dean's chin with his spidery fingers to stare deeply into those forest-like eyes. "What did they do to you, boy…?" Alastair whispered more to himself than the other, in what Dean felt was an ominously tender way that made him whimper quietly, for he wished he knew.

The brunette felt like those calculating eyes were searching for something deep within his soul. And when the icy blues widened, and the demon looked like he was ready to tear someone a new one, did he pull away.

Dean watched as the demon turned from him and looked grimly pensive. It seemed like forever that the thick silence had fallen between them. And he couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is going on?" It had to be something serious if Alastair had become all deep in thought like that.

"They've been planning it from the very start." Alastair answered sharply; though he seemed to be speaking to himself rather than the human.

"Planning what?" Dean was beginning to grow more annoyed every second he was ignored.

"Though, in retrospect, I guess it's all been planned from the beginning… All written out to go as was foretold perhaps? Hmn, or perhaps _not_." Alastair turned his attention back to Dean, who gave a frustrated growl and began yanking on his binds to get the demons attention.

The other watched his hunter glower at him for a moment before deciding to speak. "Do you know much about religion, Dean?" The curious question had taken the brunette aback.

"Uhm… not much. Other than it's mostly a bunch of bull and that angels are nagging bitches in real life." Alastair couldn't help smirking at the answer.

"For the most part, yes, you'll find almost all of it was re-written by humans to make them like it better. But, do you know about Lucifer and Michael?" Dean shook his head and waited for the other to elaborate. Such a _good boy_.

"Long ago, before humans, there was an archangel named Lucifer. He was God's favorite, for he was Heaven's most beautiful and beloved angel. I guess you can see why Lucifer was considered prideful. Being God's number one gave the pretty kid a big head." Dean wondered exactly what this had to do with anything, but figured there was some grand point somewhere.

"However, when God created humans, he tossed Lucifer aside like an old toy he'd finished playing with for the shiny little meat sacks." Dean shot him a glare he effortlessly ignored.

"So, Lucifer grew jealous, and when God told all of Heaven to bow down before the humans and love them as they loved the All Mighty himself, the prideful angel said no. For that, he was cast out of the heavens along with anyone who followed him. And so, in his anger and hate, Lucifer found a way to twist a human and so broke one. Thus, creating the first demon, Lilith." Dean's eyes widened as the demon explained coolly.

"You mean… Lilith is _the_ first demon?" Alastair gave a curt nod. The brunette processed this. "But… what does any of that have to do with the angels?" The demon flicked Dean's ear and made him yelp in surprise.

"I'm getting to it…" He chided with a wag of his finger. Dean pouted, but kept quiet. "See, it was Lucifer's big brother Michael who was the one to cast Lucifer out of Heaven after his disobedience. And it was said archangel Michael who then threw him into what's been dubbed the Cage."

At the perplexed expression Dean had, Alastair elaborated; though he figured he would need to anyway. "It's one of God's creations; made to hold the Devil himself for all time… until sixty-six of the six hundred and sixty-six seals are broken of course." The hunter was beginning to catch on now and gave a nod of understanding.

"Well, so it is in Heaven, so shall it be on Earth and all _that_ crap. Anywho, seems the demons weren't the only ones plotting to bring about the Apocalypse. The angels have been working their wings off to make all of this happen as well." He explained a tad miffed. Alastair really thought they were all idiots for doing that.

"But why would they wanna do that?! I thought they were trying to prevent it?" The poor brunette felt so confused and betrayed.

"They just wanted you to think that. Made it easier to pull your strings, my little Deanocchio." Alastair teased before continuing. "No, those sanctimonious pricks have been preying on you and your moose of a brother since before you were born. If things haven't changed, they probably used a cupid to make your parents fall in love to have you both." Again, he didn't quite get it.

"What good would that do?" Alastair frowned at how slow the boy was being. He'd taught him much better than that.

"I think… before I explain any more, I should deal with the _underlying problem_." And with a snap of his fingers, Dean's earthly body appeared on a table between him and the demon.

"Uhm… should I maybe know what's going on?" The demon gave him a dark smirk that made him shiver.

"You'll know soon enough." Alastair went to loom over the lifeless yet magically preserved body to examine it.

He felt rather foolishly for having not checked for it before, but the demon had simply figured Dean had fallen back into his old wannabe goody-goody facade all by himself. His eyes scoured the body meticulously for several long minutes before he found what he was looking for.

It made the demon positively _seethe _at what he found, but now was not the time for such, and so, he set himself to the task at hand. The cunning torturer had to undress the body and look closely at the scar left on Dean's shoulder to see it. But seeing as he hadn't known it was even there, it was no surprise how he had missed it this long.

Placing a hand over the scar, Alastair closed his eyes and concentrated. An eerie white light glowed from where he touched the brunettes body; making the soul on his rack cry out sharply and Dean's whole body go rigid, before the luminous light became a silvery grey and then faded.

Dean panted and tried to regain his ability to speak after that mind numbing pain. His green orbs stared dumbfounded at the other. "What the fuck… just happened?!" He breathed raggedly.

Alastair pulled his hand from where he had placed it and wriggled the fingers unconsciously as he inspected the shoulder. The mark and any traces of it had been eradicated, along with the Enochian spell hidden within it.

"I've gotta hand it to them… those angels can be sneakier than a demon when they want to be." He turned to look at Dean searchingly. The brunette was in pain and there was a weird ringing in his ears. It felt like his mind had just been repeatedly raped with a rusty chainsaw.

The hunter squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out how bad it felt. But the demon wasn't done yet. He still had to repair the damage they'd inflicted upon his boy. Pressing his hand to the forehead of the body, a soft, silvery grey glow like before came from the demons hand.

Dean opened his eyes as relief flooded over him and they widened when he saw what Alastair was doing. Was he… _healing_ him…?! Okay, he knew he could… but not like that.

He'd only ever seen angels do it like that. What in the name of pie was going on?! Why was he emitting light like Cas did when he healed someone? He'd never known a demon to do that.

Soon, the pain became a dull ache and then that was gone as well. Leaving Dean feeling serenely refreshed and like himself again. And by that, he meant like how he had been before the angels took him!

No longer bewilderingly conflicted and at war with himself. Hell, he couldn't even remember feeling like that when he was first dragged down to the Pit! It was like someone has scrambled his brains and drowned what remained in some freaky super do-gooder juice or something.

"Alastair…" The demon removed his hand from his humans body and turned those sharp eyes upon him. "Yes, Dean?"

The brunette frowned as he eyed the other. "You think maaaaybe you could tell me why my brain doesn't feel like a cluster fuck anymore?" Alastair smirked knowingly; his eyes twinkling in delight like ocean water in the sun.

"Of course, my boy. It seems those tricky little buzzards thought they could turn you from your true nature into what they wanted you to be. They used a pathetically crude spell to try and '_purify_' you." The demon looked like he wanted to laugh at such a stupid thing as changing who someone was and daring to call it purifying.

"They would've had to use up too much power by the usual methods to keep it up full time, so they opted for the easy and obviously idiotic way. You'd think for such busy bodies they wouldn't have been so lazy about it… but, I suppose they thought this was the least suspicious and didn't care whether they damaged you or not. You're just a tool to them, and a temporary one at that. But, to the human eye, the Enochian script they used would've been passable for the pattern of the scar tissue."

Dean listened to his teacher; not at all surprised to feel that he enjoyed hearing the other again. He felt… _home_ now. No empty hole in his soul, no damn conflict in his mind trying to pull his shattered pieces even further apart.

Now, he felt whole again. Like having been lost and alone in a dark, cold and frightening place, only to finally have found his way back to where he belonged. It felt _damn_ good.

"So… basically they tried to pull some creepy Jedi mind shit and you fixed it?" Alastair gave a curt not; his fingers trailing lazily over the others naked, soulless body. Dean involuntarily shivered.

It was weird how the body and soul were so attached. Especially since the hunters was still alive, and being maintained by what he figured was probably some spell Alastair had used. The demon was quite crafty that way, and it was one of the qualities about him that Dean couldn't help admiring.

"Thanks." The demon gave him a pleased little smile.

"Well, as much fun as it was watching you torment yourself more than you normally do, I couldn't very well have much enjoyment playing with a toy I hadn't _personally_ broken." Alastair teased, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Dean smirked knowingly. He didn't feel uncomfortable in his bindings like he had before. After about forty years in Hell you grow accustomed to a lot of strange things like that.

A thought then occurred to the hunter, and he frowned a little as he eyed his teacher. "How'd you heal me anyway? I thought only angels could do glowy stuff like that." Alastair couldn't help smirking.

"Good catch. Seems you're getting back to yourself again." The demon commended calmly, but Dean eyed him expectantly; awaiting an answer. The demon figured he might as well give one.

"Like I said earlier… many angels were cast out of Heaven with Lucifer." Green orbs stared in shock. "Though frankly, it wasn't because I followed him. Seems it was because I, hmn, taught him some skills that aided him in angering God." The fallen angel explained with a bored little shrug; finding it as amusing as he had all those years ago when it happened.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So… basically, you're more powerful than a demon?" His teacher nodded. The brunette frowned thoughtfully; not quite sure how to take this news. "Is… that why you hate angels so much, because you were cast out?"

"Oh no, I was never very fond of them to begin with. You know full well I dislike all species… except _you_ of course." The demon told him in that almost ever present flirting manner. The hunter blushed; feeling oddly honored by such a compliment.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of learning that his master and lover was a fallen angel, but he didn't feel angry. More thunderstruck than anything. But seeing as Alastair definitely wasn't anything like any of the angels he'd ever met, Dean certainly didn't harbor any ill will towards him.

The young apprentice had gotten over having been tortured and used to break the first seal, among many other things. So compared to that, he couldn't think of there being anything to forgive. They were who they were, and that's really all he was going to concern himself with. But he still had a few questions…

"Does anyone know I'm even gone? I know Cas was there… and I remember you talking to someone before I passed out… at least, I think I do…" Dean murmured that last bit more to himself.

"That twit in the trench coat you mean? Yes, he knows. Unfortunately for him, hmn, he learned the hard way how many angels could fit on the head of a pin." Alastair said mirthfully; those icy blues twinkling darkly.

But at the disapprovingly worried look on Dean's face he added. "Oh, but not to worry. Your little pet will be fine. I only exorcised him a _little_. He's probably back in his meat suit by now. And I'm sure that moronic moose was taken to the hospital by Ruby." At the mention of Sam, Dean's eyes widened.

"Sam was there?! Al, what did you do to him?!" No matter what he had been through, Dean would always love and care for his little brother. It was just apart of who he was. And while his protectiveness for Sam was just barely tying with his affections for Alastair, family always came first.

It was Alastair's turn to roll his eyes. "Now, now, Deano. Don't work yourself into a tizzy. I had to slow your lil Sammy down somehow, or else I wouldn't have been able to bring you home." A glare from Dean made the demon frown. He could understand the whole family sticks together thing, but it rather irked Alastair when Dean put that brother of his before him. Stupid moose…

"All I did was give him a teeny _tiny_ punctured lung so he couldn't use his powers on me. If he wasn't alright then Lilith would be down here bitching at me. You know that." The former archangel hated having to defend himself, but it came with being in any relationship at some point or another.

This at least seemed to lessen the heated glower he was getting as Dean relaxed back against the rack again. "I know you had to do what you had to do, but damn it, Alastair… you've always been the kind to cut too close."

The demon smirked at this. "Hmn, you would know, _Dean_." The playfulness in the others drawling baritone made the hunter shake his head and try not to smirk himself. But it was rather difficult to stay mad at Alastair.

Well, now that his appetizing apprentice was back to what he considered normal, the chief torturer figured it was time to get back to their gruesome little game…! His fingers reached behind the back of Dean's head, curling tightly in the short brown hair, to pull him forward as the demon swept in to devour his mouth like a crow upon a tasty looking corpse.

A delicious moan escaped his hunters mouth, only for the demon to swallow it up and encourage more to follow. Dean felt lightheaded and hazy with the growing lust for his demented demon. He tugged at his bindings, wishing they were off so he could better reciprocate.

And when Alastair felt how the other was trying to return the kiss eagerly, he couldn't help smirking devilishly and releasing the bindings with a thought. Well, Alastair planned on welcoming his boy back, so might as well do it _properly_.

As soon as he was free, Dean had his hands on Alastair; tearing at the clothing he wore as it was just getting in the way. The sound of ripping could be heard when the hunter grew impatient at the way the demon teasingly kept from removing his attire, and the vibrations of his low chuckle reverberated from his mouth into Dean's; making him growl defiantly in response.

His fingernails clawed and tore at the fabric, raking over the pale flesh underneath hard enough to draw blood and an appreciative groan from his master. The torturer bit clean through Dean's bottom lip and lapped at the bittersweet crimson that was his reward.

Their kisses were like they'd always been; brutal, violent, messy and sinfully passionate. Just like their lovemaking in general. And yeah, okay, it may sound a little girly, but it wasn't some simple roll in the hay or one night stand for these two. That's for sure.

Their relationship, as twisted as it was, held permanence, trust, and loyalty. A hell of a lot more than people with so-called "normal" relationships had. And these two wouldn't have it any other way.

After getting a little annoyed at how confining the garb was, Alastair eventually shed his clothes and turned the rack so that it was horizontal; that way the demon was rightfully on top of his bold hunter.

This change appeased his frustrated lover, and the brunette was more than happy to show it by roughly grabbing onto Alastair's hips and forcefully rolling his own up against the others; making both master and student groan when the wave of pleasure shot through them.

It had been _far_ too long since they'd been together, and while Dean hated that fact, he could practically feel his lewd lover seething from having been denied for all this time. It rolled off Alastair in waves as the demon suddenly felt more possessive than usual; his eyes turning white for a few seconds. Suddenly grabbing onto Dean's legs and bending them back, until his ankles were on either side of his head.

"Fuck!" Dean hissed sharply; glad he was flexible enough for this position or else his legs may have broken from the abrupt way he was forced into it. Alastair smirked sinisterly, and it only widened when he saw the other shudder with anticipation and just the _right _touch of fear.

For as much as he loved Alastair, the other would always be able to instill that God awful yet awesome terror in him. Though really, it was one hell of a turn on for the brunette than anything else. Dean cried out in surprise and pain when Alastair forced two dry fingers inside of him.

The demon enjoyed how tight the other was from having been rehymenated, (the only amusing thing the angels did) as his boys hot insides clenched and spasmed around the intruding digits. Dean failed to steady his breathing and relax when Alastair began scissoring him.

"Mmmh, _like a virgin_, eh my boy?" He teased while adding a third before the hunter could adjust. Dean was so fun to play with… The torturer regarded the other; watching how his breathing would hitch whenever Alastair curled his fingers or thrust them too roughly.

The way those gorgeous green eyes rolled back into his head when the demon struck that particular bundle of nerves, and how the boys whole body tensed before trying to push back against those spidery limbs for more of that wonderful sensation. Hmm, seemed his boy needed more inside him than just fingers.

Dean made an adorable mewl of protest when the demon withdrew his digits; which became instantly clean. Gotta love demonic powers, you really do. Alastair positioned himself at the hunters tight little entrance, and paused just long enough to bore those icy blue orbs right into the emerald ones to see that his hunter wanted this just as much as he did, before the devilish fallen angel impaled the handsome human; claiming him as his own for a second time.

Alastair mercilessly thrust himself in as far as he could go into the hot confines of his lovers body. Listening to the sweet symphony of sounds, screams and curses that spilled from Dean's pouty lips just for him to hear.

He could feel the tantalizing telltale warmth of blood on his hardened length from the violent way he'd forced himself into Dean; ironically being slick enough to act as a lubricant to help him penetrate the other deeper, while he leaned down until his lips were right beside the others ear.

"You're _mine, _myboy. For _allllll_ time." The chief torturer told him, and Dean could hear the darkly gleeful smirk in the demons voice. It made the brunette shiver and groan wantonly in reply.

"All of Heaven and Hell could try to take you from me, _Dean_." The demon continued as he gazed intensely into the others eyes. He pulled himself almost all the way out of Dean's insides; his walls twitching and spasming a little from having been treated so roughly.

Then, he paused to eye how much of a mess his favorite student was already; and they hadn't even gotten started yet. Yes, his boy had been apart from him for far too long. "But _every _time they dare to, I'll simply come and take you back." Alastair lisped confidently; as if it were so easy. Though for someone like him, it probably seemed that way.

"And do you know _why_ I'd go through such trouble for a soul so tainted that no one else wanted you? _Hmm_? Do you, Deano?" The demon asked with a hint of amusement in his inquiry.

"Because I'm so pretty?" Dean quipped with a playful smirk; being the delightful little sadomasochist that Alastair had come to know and love, he was wishing the other would hurry up already with the foreplay and start with the real fun.

"Hmn, _close_, Dean my boy." He chortled devilishly. "Oh _so very _close." The demon cupped his hunters cheek; his thumb brushing over those luscious lips that he wanted very much to bite and bloody at that moment.

"It's because you're _mine_!" Alastair whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear, right before shoving himself into the once righteous man; the blood that was now trickling lightly down the humans thighs helping the demon to bury himself in to the hilt, with those maddeningly tight walls clenched down on him like Dean's body was trying to draw the demon further in.

An enthralling cornucopia of sounds filled the room as the student and master lost themselves in their rough lovemaking. Skin smacking against skin, Dean panting and moaning when he wasn't begging for Alastair to go harder or faster, or crying out or cussing whenever the demon hurt him just right.

The occasional growl or groan from Alastair himself when he saw his hunter react a certain way, or when he tasted of the others blood and flesh when he bit and licked the lusty brunette.

Or when the demon would use the knife he'd given to Dean to pick up when the boy first accepted his offer so long ago, to slice the fine flesh and sinewy muscle here and there and marvel at how becoming a canvas the hunter was.

It only seemed proper he use this particular blade on his darling Deano to welcome him back to where he belonged; which was writhing in the throes of agony and ecstasy in Alastair's so very capable and loving hands.

Resplendent ribbons of red blood decorated the fair flesh, as he would heal certain wounds, only to make new ones. Their ardently twisted activities continued until Dean could take no more; having gone so long without such overwhelmingly wonderful stimulus being too much for him. Especially when Alastair put down the knife to start pumping the brunettes forgotten and aching need in time with his thrusts; his other hand gripping one of Dean's shapely hips hard enough to bruise.

He would've liked to have held out longer, but soon Dean found himself coming to his end, while crying out his demonic lovers name like most people would scream out the word God. The demon really got off on that, and rewarded his apprentice with a soul searing kiss.

When their lips parted, the climaxing hunter breathily repeated Alastair's name over and over like a prayer, while the demon continued to pound in and out of him. In his bliss addled state, Dean wished all of Perdition and the Heavens to know who it was that loved him so, and whom he'd rather give his heart and eternal soul to.

Alastair held out longer than Dean, as usual, and came with a predatory growl; spilling his thick, white hot seed deep inside his hunters bowels. It stung and yet felt so good the way it filled him up and splashed against the clenching walls, that Dean met his second orgasm before he laid there; feeling thoroughly exhausted and more contentedly spent than he'd ever felt since the last time they'd had sex.

The demon rested his face into the crook of his young lovers neck as they lay there together, with Dean wrapped greedily in his arms. He listened with closed eyes as the brunette tried to catch his breath, how his heart raced, and soaked in the warmth he had to offer like a cat basking in the sun.

"Welcome _home_, Dean." Alastair uttered in the others ear, with a satisfied Cheshire grin on his ruggedly handsome features.

"There's _no_ place like it." Dean counter wittily, a similar expression on his own face as he snaked his arms around the man resting half on top of him. Alastair chortled in a devilish yet airy manner and pulled Dean closer.

They stayed like that for a while; both content to be back with the one they belonged with, and just wanting to savor the moment. The happy hunter couldn't help how much better he felt now. He was back to his old, his _real_ self, and now that he had Alastair with him again, everything felt right.

The next few Earth days passed by, though by Hell time that was quite a while. And these two tainted lovers made sure to make every second count, when they weren't going over their plans for the upcoming apocalypse.

Dean discovered that Alastair didn't want the end of the world to happen either. And both agreed neither side needed to be ruling the earthy plane. Just far too much could go wrong and way too much crap would happen that would interfere with his playtime with Dean and their _academics_.

So, Alastair asked what happened to the scythe he'd used on that one Reaper, and so Dean told him. The fallen angel went and collected it from the back of Dean's impala with his lovers help; since he knew exactly where it was. They did it while Sam was busying whoring around with the witch bitch Ruby.

When it was around the time that Alastair knew they planned to break the final seal, he told Dean how it was going to happen, and that Lilith was the final piece of the puzzle. Dean realized that Sam was being more used by Ruby than he'd previously assumed and asked his lover if he could go and try to persuade him to stop.

Alastair agreed, but warned that the angels would probably get to him if he set foot back on the mortal realm with or without the warding symbols he'd carved into the brunettes bones, seeing as they were looking for him everywhere.

Their little scythe run had been risky enough, and the demon didn't really like the idea of them snatching away his boy again. And if Dean went running to his little brother, they would undoubtedly be waiting for him.

Dean told him it was something he needed to do and that he could take care of himself. The demon reminded him of a few angel warding and banishing tricks that he had been teaching his student, before sending him off to try and stop Sam from unleashing the Devil himself.

Unfortunately, the only thing that accomplished was getting Castiel (who had been very happy to see him alive and well and not having been turned into a demon) on their side, as the nerdy angel didn't think his fellow celestials were doing the right thing either, and seeing as he had unintentionally forged a friendship with Dean.

As usual, Sam didn't listen to Dean and ended up thinking with his small head, which resulted in Ruby manipulating him into killing Lilith, and the final seal being broken.

But thankfully, Sam had enough sense to realize he'd been used as soon as Ruby went into a rant about it, and the two brothers united to kill the skank with the demon knife.

Cas managed to swoop in and save them before Lucifer could get them, but ended up dying in the process. But they found out later that God brought him back, so all in all the night hadn't gone that bad. Except for the whole Devil having been freed and the start of the apocalypse that is.

Dean did his best to try and tell Sam how Alastair was on their side and how he felt about the demon, but Sam insisted he knew better and that if Ruby had used him then that's probably what Alastair was doing.

The older brother couldn't believe the audacity of his sibling and the sheer ignorance and arrogance he possessed. But for some reason, it became so clear when Sam started trying to run his mouth off about Dean's demonic lover, and trying to tell him that he was just like Ruby.

Yeah, that was a pretty bad move on Sam's part. It was like some stranger talking bad about Sam or Bobby or even their Dad. Sam should've known better than to bad mouth someone the brunette cared so much about.

And so, they didn't really part on very good terms when Dean returned to Hell and Alastair; who had been keeping an eye on him via his various clever means. Being the only one who would always know where his sexy little student was.

The plans of Heaven and Hell progressed, the angels now needing to find someone else to become Michael's vessel. While the two lovers now had Castiel and Bobby on their team. Though Sam was kind of iffy as always…

Bobby may have not of liked the fact that Dean was in love with a dang demon, but he had no choice but to respect that at least someone called the chief torturer appeared to be taking surprisingly good care of the young hunter.

He'd never seen Dean more happy than he was when Alastair was around or he was talking about him. They tried to keep Sam in the loop, but he refused to be anywhere near the demon.

The fallen angel found it irritating to be away from Dean's side, so he chose to simply be invisible whenever Sam was around. Which made for a few comical moments whenever Alastair would get bored and voice his opinion, threw something at Sam, or started feeling up Dean.

The next step came when Lucifer started summoning the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. Alastair gave the two brothers space for the most part, since he still had his own affairs to attend to, but would either call Dean's cell phone on a secure line or communicate telepathically like they used to in Hell.

But, when it came to handling the horsemen and they came across one, the chief torturer would take Dean with him and leave Sam, so that they could better handle the situation.

Not that Sam was ever happy when he woke up hours later, after the demon knocked the moose of a moron unconscious, tied him up and stuffed into the trunk of the impala. And all with the snap of his fingers. Dean couldn't help finding it funny for the most part. But he liked knowing Sammy would be out of harms way, as well as feeling special with how Alastair chose to take him along.

Now, the brunette knew his teacher had a pretty high status in Hell, but he had no idea that Alastair was on friendly terms with the four freakin' horsemen! That had been surprising to say the least.

He stood back while the chief torturer had met each of them, except for the last one, and conversed; having been told to keep quiet and learn from the experience. War was obviously looking forward to getting to cause some mischief personally but Alastair pointed out that if everyone was dead, seeing as they all knew Lucifer planned on global carnage, then there couldn't be war and therefore it would be boring.

The hostile horseman found this troubling but true, and so he chose to protect his only real source of amusement and took off his ring and gave it to Alastair. Dean raised a bemused brow at this, but understood the look in those piercing blue eyes to mean it was important and to shut up, so he did.

Then, they ran into Gabriel at some point, and they found out that not only was he an archangel, but also posing as the Norse God of lies and mischief, Loki. Which, if you think about it, explained the whole trickster thing he had going.

When Dean asked Alastair about this later, the demon said he knew and if Dean had asked nicely, he probably would've told him. But their alliance with said trickster only lasted long enough for them to get the crazy fire Goddess, that Gabriel ironically had the hots for, to safety.

But hey, who was Dean to judge? He was basically life partners with a demon. And so, as they drove off to safety, Gabriel stayed behind to hold Lucifer off and met his demise; though with Gabriel, one could never be sure. They couldn't exactly have Cas or Alistair with them, and hadn't been able to reach them either.

So for the most part they had been on their own. Dean didn't really like calling in Alastair's help unless he really thought they needed it. Mostly due to his not wanting to get his teacher killed, as well as their not being able to go back to Hell; something which the studious torturer was rather miffed about, seeing as they were trying to put Lucifer back and Alastair was helping them.

The former mentor of the fallen archangel knew that whether or not they suspected his involvement, that the Pit would no longer be a safe place for he or Dean. And so he moved about, like Castiel; only popping up when he needed to or felt like it, since he had better ways than the trench coat wearing celestial of hiding.

Famine was a bit harder to negotiate with, seeing as he seemed to have one hell of a case of the munchies, and kept going on about eating. The sly torturer explained how Famine got all the souls he wanted to eat in the Pit anyways, and like with War, if everyone was dead, there would be no one to eat.

Dean gave a start when the frail and sickly looking horseman cried out in childish panic and looked like he was about to start balling and murder someone at the same time. Then, he too fell quiet and pensive before offering up his ring if Alastair would promise to bring him some tasty souls the next time he came to visit.

To which the demon politely agreed; shockingly civil as ever. It seemed, like almost every existing creature, that the horsemen were out for themselves. They were such high ranking level entities that they needn't worry about whether Lucifer approved, and had only been along for the ride to see what came of the long babbled about prophecy. And if nothing they liked came of it, they didn't want to participate.

Though, Dean was pretty sure he could've gone without seeing Sam turn back into a demon blood sucking leech or watching Cas act like the freakin' Hamburglar. That was just downright messed up. But for some reason, the effect caused by Famine didn't bother him. He figured it was either to do with his relationship with Alastair and/or having spent all that time in Hell.

Alastair had a much easier time with Pestilence than the first two, for this horseman was more the studious type as the master tormenter, and much preferred working in Perdition where he could revive his patients after every experiment. Seeing as it was much more fun since they could suffer more than once.

He handed over his ring, and even asked Alastair's opinion on a few matters regarding his thoughts on a new virus Pestilence had been working on. Not the Croatoan virus, but one that involved a new kind of mono.

Around the time they were after the fourth horseman (cuz you've gotta catch 'em all!), they found out a demon named Crowley had the Colt gun in his possession. The suave salesman; who was sporting himself a British meat suit, was more than happy to hand it over.

Providing they did him the favor of using it to unload every round in Lucifer's face. Seemed Crowley didn't agree with the way the end of the world was going and wanted off the crazy train so he could get back to making contracts for peoples souls.

Sadly, the Colt didn't work on Lucifer. Which Dean and Sam found out the hard way. Alastair did say it probably wouldn't work, but Sam convinced his older brother they should at least try.

And what do yah know? Turns out, Lucifer just so happened to be one of the few beings it didn't work on. They lost Joe and Ellen in the process, and Dean couldn't help feeling hatred for his whiny little brother. He felt they both deserved the blame for those deaths though… if he hadn't fallen for Sam's incessant pleas and his confidence that the gun would work…

One point Alastair, zilch for Sam. He should've known to go with his first instinct and listen to his teacher, maybe then Ellen and her daughter would still be alive… but damn it all if he still wasn't a sap for those big doe eyes Sammy used on him when he wanted something. Pfft, and Sam thought Alastair was the manipulative one. Yeah… riiiiiight.

Well, some other kooky stuff happened, as was apparently normal for their lifestyle by now. What with Crowley offering to join their ranks to help find the last horseman in exchange for Bobby's soul.

Now, Alastair was talented, but he knew better than to mess with Death directly by trying to summon him. And by any other means, he couldn't help. Seeing as such a powerful being had to be found by powerful means. And none was greater than the soul, or so was said.

The upside of the deal though, was that Bobby got his legs back, as well as having somehow won the interest of Crowley; which Dean teased the shy redneck about. Seemed Crowley had his own reasons for having chosen Bobby's soul to take, and both Dean and Alastair had an inkling it had to do with why Alastair kept Dean's.

The fourth and last horseman Dean hadn't been expecting to see. He thought maybe Alastair would've made him stay behind in the Impala with Crowley or something. Which is why Dean found himself quite perplexed when they went to an empty pizzeria, in the middle of a stormy city.

They walked up to a table where an elderly gentleman sat, all dressed in a black undertakers attire and looking astonishingly elegant and intimidating at the same time. It made Dean nervous, and he wanted to make some smartass remarks as was his reaction to such situations, but he knew Alastair wouldn't have approved and did his best to sit there quietly.

The pale horseman was none other than Death himself, or itself considering he could be anyone or anything he wished. Form was nothing to such a being as this one. He wasn't what Dean expected at all, and yet contrariwise, he looked the part.

Death offered both of them a slice of the deep dish pizza he was currently partaking in. Alastair thanked him and accepted the slice offered graciously, while Dean found he had trouble getting the words out due to him trying to hold his tongue.

But the Grim Reaper of Reapers found the brunettes self-restraint and manners commendable and smiled in as friendly a manner as was possible for Death when placing the piece of pizza on his plate.

It was weird, but Dean felt a little more at ease after that, and discovered during their conversation that while Death ended up being a pretty nice guy, that he was very fond of order. And he even made mention to the young hunter about how the brunette and his moose of a brother were quite good at messing it up.

It was hard to discern whether this was a compliment or a complaint, but Dean guessed it might've been a bit of both. He made it clear that while he found Alastair to be as close a friend as one such as he could get; seeing as they both stuck to their own rules, that the only reason he would offer up his ring, was if they would unbind him from Lucifer's spell and services.

And to do whatever it took to toss his bratty ass back into the Cage. When he said this, his dark eyes settled on Dean, and he leaned towards the hunter. He specified that even if it meant losing Sam, if the boy was dumb enough to become Lucifer's vessel, that Dean had to throw him in.

Dean couldn't help feeling more than a little upset with the horseman at such a request, but he acknowledged that it was apart of what needed to be done. After a bit of consideration, the hunter accepted the terms and took the ring Death put in his hand.

Though the food had been awesomely tasty, having agreed to that deal took away his appetite. Alastair could see his apprentice was rather upset, and seeing as their company probably wouldn't be missed, they thanked Death and left.

Well, when all was said and done, and many other things happened, Lucifer won and took Sam as his vessel. The angels took over their half-brother Adam's body for Michael to use, after tricking the nitwit, and Dean was left to clean up the mess with the aid of his white-eyed demon, a powerless Castiel, and Bobby.

The eldest of the three brothers, well the human ones anyways, did his best to try and reason with them. Cas tried to help by tossing a molotov cocktail of flaming holy oil at Michael; which banished him off someplace, but ended up infuriating Lucifer.

To which, the Devil made Castiel explode and little angel bits went everywhere before he snapped Bobby's neck. Alastair stayed out of the way until he was needed, because Dean told him he wanted to try and get through to Sam first because it was his fault for having been the first seal.

Alastair thought it was cute how Dean still blamed himself for that rather than the morons who planned it all, but figured stopping the apocalypse was a human matter anyway, and somewhat reluctantly let him go. Lucifer, while using Sam's meat suit, beat the crap out of Dean. But the human never gave up. Not until he was half unconscious at least.

But when Sam started to fight the hold the Devil had on him, the four horsemen's rings flew out of nowhere and hit the ground behind Lucifer; opening up into the black hole like vortex that led to the Cage.

It opened up just as Adam or rather, Michael flew out of the sky and tackled ol' Lucy. The two went tumbling into the hole rather than to the ground. Dean couldn't help smirking painfully at how surprised that prick Michael looked or how Sam flashed him a grateful smile before the two vanished.

A shadowy figure materialized before Dean, as he lay beaten and bloodied on the ground. He hoped it wasn't Lucifer who somehow happened to make it out, or worse, a pissed off angel or demon who wanted to kill him for ruining their plans.

"My, _my_. Hmn, _honestly_ Dean, I leave you alone for a minute and _look _what happens." Taunted a sexy, lisping voice. Dean blinked through the eye he could still kind of see out of to see it was Alastair grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Alastair had been watching as usual and popped in at the right moment to open the doorway with the rings.

Dean tried to reply, but only managed to splutter up blood. Alastair tutted coolly before kneeling down to give his boy a bloody kiss. The young hunter saw a soft silvery grey glow, like he had back when Alastair healed his body before, and felt his injuries disappear.

"The… pains gone…" Dean breathlessly stated when they parted; looking at those amused icy blues with disbelief. The chief torturer licked the blood from his lips; his smirk widening.

"Oh Dean, Dean, _Deeeean_." He tutted again; looking like he wanted to laugh.

"You know _I'm_ the only one allowed to leave you bloody and aching." His demon told him as if it were an obvious fact. And Dean couldn't help thinking it probably should've been, and shook his head with a little laugh as the other helped him up.

"Is there anything you can do for Bobby or Cas?" Dean asked as he remembered his two fallen comrades, and his brief sense of relief and happiness was replaced by the somberness of their situation.

"Why don't you ask him?" Alastair nodded to a point behind Dean. And when the brunette looked, his green eyes widened as he saw both Castiel and Bobby standing there chatting idly; apparently having seen the couple kissing and figuring they should probably stay out of it. At least that was what Bobby told Cas they should do.

"Cas? Bobby?!" He gave a fleeting look to Alastair who nodded, and off Dean ran to see his two friends; who were more like family at this point. Turns out God must've brought back Castiel again, and so the angel; who'd apparently gotten an upgrade or something along with his angelic mojo, healed Bobby as well as having brought him back to life.

Alastair hung back while the three spoke, but he and Castiel exchanged a little nod before the demon and Dean took the Impala to Bobby's for safekeeping. Then, the two went back to Hell to get the place back in order.

What with Lilith dead, and Lucifer back in the Cage, Alastair was the next in line to run things. The demon chose to have Crowley as his right hand man so to speak, and help him sort things out in terms of the matters of Hell. They even put in a waiting line for those who actually liked getting tortured; seeing as no one likes to wait.

It took a while, but they got things settled, and life went on as strangely as it ever did for Dean Winchester. The brunette found out he got along oddly well with the King of the Crossroads, but he really hated how Crowley would pester him with questions about Bobby.

Not that he didn't like the idea of those two being together, because they complimented each other well enough that Dean got passed the whole wanting to puke at thinking of two elderly guys doing it. But the guy seriously needed to just go for it and leave Dean out of the middle.

Dean didn't just torture souls and study under Alastair or y'know other stuff he usually did while _under_ Alastair. He also went topside every now and then to help out with monster killing or saving the world.

Or that whole issue that came up where Bobby kept trying to get his soul back from Crowley, but the flirty imp liked the redneck so much, he didn't want to return it. And Dean had to explain to Bobby that it was because Crowley liked him so much.

Which made the ginger hunter all flustered and bashful, and he called Crowley and igit before threatening to exorcise him. It wasn't long after that though, that the two started dating. And Dean hasn't heard Bobby mention the soul contract since.

He felt bad about Sam though and wanted to bring him back, but his lover told him that even if he wanted to free the moose, the brunette probably wouldn't like what he got back seeing as Lucifer and Michael were probably tearing him apart. Still, Dean gave it a good many tries, but to no avail.

A while passed, and Dean finally decided that maybe it was better that Sam was in there rather than coming back some soulless freak like Alastair explained would be the case, since it was the only way to bring him safely to the earthly plane. But Sam had chosen his own path for the most part.

So the older Winchester sibling would try to respect that final decision, and be thankful for those he still had. Because when all was said and done, there was no place he'd rather be than with Alastair.

After all, while life, and even death may be a double-edged sword with a cornucopia of disturbing concepts and repercussions, home is where the heart is. Be it Heaven, Hell, or _ever_ so humble, there's no place like it.

* * *

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**Annnnnd there yah have it! LOL The third and final part of "Two Sides Same Knife". Thanks for reading, waiting and following! Hope ya'll enjoyed it because I know I had fun writing it. :3**

**I like how Alastair is ironically a positive influence on Dean and loves teaching him almost as much as Dean likes learning from him. I always saw that between them in the show and found their chemistry to be fun, so I decided to write out my version of what I saw. And TA DA! Here yah have it! Yay for my weirdness! XD**

******SPECIAL NOTE ABOUT SAM: Now don't be hatin' you Sammy fangirls! You have no worries about Sam at the end of this fic. LOL He'll still get out when Castiel goes to get him. But from that point on, their story can go anyway you wanna think it goes. My wonderfully warped and slashy tale telling has come to an end for this one. XD But I did NOT kill off Sam. Lucy just stole him away for a while to play. ;D If yah knowz whatz I meanz! Kuwahahahahahahahah! **

******If you want to check out any of my other Supernatural fics, just go to my profile and take your pick. :)**

**Don't forget to review and show the love. :D**


End file.
